Retribution
by Nik2
Summary: An X5 from Alec's past is seeking revenge for a mistake made in a mission that almost took her life. (This fic may take a turn to NC-17, but that hangs in what kind of reviews I get...thank you for your encouragement!)
1. Chapter One: The Mission

Disclaimer:  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I own nothing here, except for Kia (X5 462). Note, there is a bit of nasty language, but nothing worse than what has been on the show. I have attempted to stay true to form. Reminder, this is a work in progress, so things may change some from here on out. (Note: this will not end as Season 2 did. ~Freak Nation was a truckload of crap to me. Just my opinion.~)  
  
Credit where credit it due:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Donna Lynn, wherever you may be, this is partly your work as well, thank you for posting the challenge. I have made some changes to the original.  
  
Dedication:  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
To all the Nuns at the CoJ. I love you guys. And also to my proofreader, Hobbes, you are the best.  
  
Author's Note:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Please note that Spy Ops is another division of Manticore. (How else are they going to get their Intel?) I hope this doesn't cause any confusion.  
  
  
  
Chapter One - The Mission  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Time frame: one Mission before Berrisford. This would take place two years prior to anything toward the end of the second season. The first few chapters are only for reference to what will happen.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
1800 Hours  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"X5 462, have you been briefed on your mission?"  
  
"Yes Sir. I was informed that 494 and myself are to infiltrate the Mercidyne compound, gather as much information from the mainframe computer, and return to base within the four hour window that was allotted, Sir."  
  
"Good. Have you briefed X5 494 on the mission?"  
  
"Negative. I have not been introduced to 494 yet, Sir. I understand that he has only been on three previous away missions? Permission to speak freely, Sir?"  
  
"Make it short, 462."  
  
"I am concerned with 494's field knowledge. I don't want the mission to be compromised because he hasn't had enough experience in the field, Sir."  
  
"Don't be concerned. This is mainly an "in-and-out" type mission. He's there for your cover. We don't intend on losing one of our fine soldiers from Spy Ops so easily. Make sure that when you brief him, he is aware of that. I will not tolerate any insubordination. You are in command of this mission. I expect you to enforce that."  
  
"Understood, Sir."  
  
1900 Hours  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Guard, I need to brief 494. Can you tell me his location?"  
  
A middle aged man with a leather like face glanced up from his small TV, suddenly scratching the stubble on his chin. "494 is in 4 D, three doors to your left. Good luck, he is a cocky SOB."  
  
'Great, this is just perfect,' 462 thought to herself. 'Just what I needed.'  
  
Arriving at the door, 462 peeked through the bars on the window and saw who was going to be her escort - a tall, blonde, hazel-eyed man that was currently leaning against the wall in his BTUs, waiting for her. As he saw her face in the bars, a tight grin stretched across his features.  
  
"Didn't know that they were going to send a pretty one. Most of you Spy Ops are kind of on the nerdy side."  
  
Her face hardened, then she released a smile. "Just because I am perfect in every sense of the word doesn't mean you have to get your hopes up...I will brief you on the mission as soon as possible. We are going to be leaving by 2200."  
  
With a look of contempt on his face 494 replied, "Oh, you are all business. Where is the fun in that?"  
  
She gritted her teeth in response. "You know, we really don't have time for this game you want to play. I am sure that I could find another X5 to come along, but for some reason they think that you would be better. I expect you to prove that."  
  
"Oh honey, I will prove anything that you want and more. Just give me the opportunity. Open the door and I will show you…"  
  
Rolling her eyes she quipped, "Oh please. Give it a rest. You can work IT later. By the way, I am NOT interested in whatever you are selling." But a small voice whispered that she was. 462 frowned as she slipped into his cell.  
  
His grin fell away. "Damn."  
  
Pulling out her dossier of the mission, she invited herself over to his bunk and spread out her notes. "Here is the deal - we go in, I hack the computer, you watch for guards, we get the intel and get out. Nothing fancy. Oh, by the way, 494 don't forget that I outrank you on this mission."  
  
494 stepped behind her and leaned over to the view the information. The action closed the already small gap between them, making 462 whip her head around. "Looks simple enough, I think I can handle it," he said as he digested the information, then backed away slowly.  
  
"Just remember 494, this is only the beginning of the mission. There is more in store for you when we get back."  
  
2100 Hours  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
"462 and 494, have you briefed each other on the mission?"  
  
They replied In unison, "Yes Sir."  
  
"Transportation will be made available in a half an hour. We decided that you would be better off using a single mode of transportation, so we have provided you with a motorcycle to travel to your destination. Make sure that you become acquainted with your surroundings, as we will be out of contact for the duration of the mission. We expect you to return within the four-hour window. If you do not return, we will send out a search and rescue team. We CAN NOT and WILL NOT risk exposure. We need both of you to return. Understood?"  
  
"Sir, yes, sir."  
  
"Very well. I will expect a briefing by 0800." 


	2. Chapter Two: Lets Roll

Disclaimer:  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
I own nothing here, except for Kia (X5 462). Note, there is a bit of nasty language, but nothing worse than what has been on the show. I have attempted to stay true to form. Reminder, this is a work in progress, so things may change some from here on out. (Note: this will not end as Season 2 did. ~Freak Nation was a truckload of crap to me. Just my opinion.~)  
  
Credit where credit it due:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Donna Lynn, wherever you may be, this is partly your work as well, thank you for posting the challenge. I have made some changes to the original.  
  
Dedication:  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
To all the Nuns at the CoJ. I love you guys. And also to my proofreaders, Hobbes & Miroslava, Ladies, you are the best!  
  
Author's Note:  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Remember what I said in Chapter One? Spy Ops hasn't changed! LOL! Remember to send me your thoughts...it keeps the writers block away!  
  
  
  
  
  
Chapter 2: Lets Roll  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
As their boots hit the concrete floor, 462 could hear 494 mumbling something that she could not understand, even with the hypersensitive hearing that all X5's possessed. She figured he was doing it to annoy her, which was working quite well.  
  
"What is your problem?" she spit out.  
  
Turning his head slowly and tilting it to the side, he looked at her with his notorious smile and whispered, "You."  
  
Abruptly stopping, 462 grabbed his arm and spun him on his heels. "I really don't need your cocky bullshit at the moment. I need you to cover my back, as I plan on covering yours. When we get back, you will know why."  
  
Watching his face turn from rage to curiosity, he quickly pinned her up against the wall and moved in on her.  
  
"Well, now doesn't that change everything..."  
  
"Don't get your hopes up. I am still not interested." Liar.  
  
"Why does everything have to be so formal with you, loosen up a bit for cryin' out loud! Don't worry about the damn mission, we will get the intel and get out." He let his arms move away from her, allowing her to move away.  
  
She quickly turned her red face and growled, "FINE! Let's go then!"  
  
2150 Hours  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
The guard at the gate of the Motor Pool was expecting them. As they reached the entry, he held up is callused hand and barked, "The bike is next to the gate, let yourselves out." He stomped back to the Post and returned to his girly magazine.  
  
"What a fine greeting. Must be enjoying his mag," snorted 494.  
  
"Reminds me of someone I know," retorted 462.  
  
"You claim to know so much about me. Where are you getting your information?"  
  
"I am in Spy Ops. Where do you think I get my information? Some of it is through illegitimate means, but hey, I have to sharpen my skills," and with a grin she turned to grab the bike from against the wall.  
  
Without hesitation, he moved toward the vehicle before she could reach it.  
  
"Oh, no you don't. I'm driving."  
  
"Fine, just don't get us lost."  
  
"I thought you were the one with the map?" He slid over the seat and tapped twice behind himself, gesturing for her to hop on.  
  
She stood beside him, putting her hand on her hip and giving him her best grin. "I am. And can you believe that I can read it too?"  
  
"Sure," he cooed, "Why else would they let you go on all these missions?"  
  
"'Cause I am that damn good," she quipped. "What number is it for you? If you don't mind me asking..." Even though she knew, she wanted to see if he was going to be straight with her.  
  
"Three. And they all have been five star rated." His lips curled into that trademark grin again.  
  
"Figures that you would have to brag when I thought that we were having a moment." She quipped, covering the fact that she was surprised that he was actually straight with her.  
  
He patted the seat again, and then began to rub it gently."You know, I will give you more than a moment if you give me a chance."  
  
"Enough already. Lets go." She moved toward the bike and carefully slipped over the back, trying her best not to get to close to the driver.  
  
"I won't bite unless you ask," he taunted as a small grin tugged on the corner of his lips.  
  
As they pulled away from the gate, 494 pushed himself back on the seat so that 462 had no choice but to wrap her arms around his waist. In the review mirror, 462 could see 494's eyebrow rise as her arms slid around.  
  
2230 Hours  
  
~~~~~~~~~  
  
As they arrived outside of the compound, 494 looked for a spot to hide the motorcycle from the view of the security staff that may have been patrolling the compound. Most of the gates around the facility were made of concrete, therefore finding a place wasn't too much of a problem as it had adequate ground cover to hide any shadows.  
  
Getting into the main building was not too difficult, either, considering that "Lock Picking 101" was almost the first thing any good soldier would learn for gathering intel on the enemy. Once 494 and 462 were able to gain access, it was just a matter of time before they found the mainframe computer.  
  
462 pulled a zip drive from her pack and began setting up the components. "I am going to start the download. It should take about twenty minutes or so. After that, I suggest that you take a good look around the remainder of the compound. You will find that knowledge of it will be useful in the future."  
  
494 turned a puzzled look on her and asked, "Why are you so sure about all this?"  
  
It was time that 462 gave the information over to 494 before he began to get on her nerves by asking questions instead of hitting on her. "I have been gathering surveillance in regards to Manticore Suppliers that have been getting a bit too curious for their own good. We have to neutralize the threat before it becomes a larger problem."  
  
"Are you telling me that this information we are taking is in regards to suppliers? And what does that have to do with me?"  
  
  
  
"Manticore is planning on taking out one of the CEO's. The target is Robert Berrisford, CEO of Mercidyne. He has friends in high places who'd be able to take Manticore down in two hits. Therefore, we are here to gather as much intel on Berrisford and Mercidyne as possible to create your mission profile. Most of it is in place; we just need what we are gathering here tonight. The data will be reviewed shortly, and it will be your first deep cover mission. It is my responsibility to make sure that all scenarios are reviewed and put into place. There was just one problem - how to get you in."  
  
494 looked at 462 like she was in another time and place. He couldn't understand why he had been chosen. Most soldiers had to have at least seven missions under their belts before they were allowed out in the field for deep cover. "Did you have a hand in this?" He asked bluntly.  
  
"It was my job to find the X5 that could handle the situation. I went through every last one of them, and you were the best prospect I had. Besides, the Commanders were all in favor of it. Berrisford has a daughter."  
  
He shifted his weight to one side and lifted one blonde brow. "So, I am a love machine?"  
  
Annoyed with him, 462 rebutted, "No, you are going to teach her to play the piano."  
  
"Oh, how exciting." His stance changed back to soldier mode and he turned away. Absorbing everything that 462 had told him, he walked to the door and slowly opened it, listening down the hall.  
  
"The download is complete. Let's blaze before they know anyone was here."  
  
494 snapped his hand up, signaling her to stop. Someone was coming up the hall. 462 could hear the sound of hard heels hitting the marble floors of the building.  
  
Looking for another way out, 462 scanned the room but found none. All the area contained was the computer and a few back up generators. Fighting their way out seemed to be the only option; at least they'd have the element of surprise.  
  
They took positions on either side of the door and watched intently as it creaked open. A ringing jarred the loud silence that enveloped the room, and 462's heart jumped into her throat. It took her a moment to realize it was a cell phone belonging to their incoming intruder.  
  
"Sanders." The coarse, baritone utterance echoed into the area. "Yes, sir, I am in the mainframe computer building. I was just about to check on the backup drives."  
  
Stillness hung in the air, then he replied. "Are you saying that the backups won't start for another hour? Okay then. I'll check on them later. I'm going to move on to the main house. Good evening to you too, sir."  
  
They listened to the conversation end and the guard pulled the door closed. The two X5's shared a quick look of relief. After several moments of silence, 462 motioned to the door. 494 pulled it open gently, and made his way out into the corridor. Seeing no one, he turned to check if 462 was with him. He spotted her out of the corner of his eye, typing on the keyboard at the main computer once again. Annoyed, he went back to retrieve her. The Mission was complete, and there was no need for sabotage. Gritting his teeth at her, he growled, "What the hell do you think that you are doing?"  
  
"Erasing any traces that we were here. I was briefed that the backup would be complete." She glanced up with an expression of barely contained fear.  
  
"This isn't the time to loose it. If they check the backups, they probably won't find the breach for days, and by that time, they won't be able to trace it. Let's go, NOW!"  
  
Popping out the small disk she had used to wipe the computer clean with, she turned to the door and didn't look back. 'I hope that worm that I created will work. It was only a beta program, but it should encrypt all the data that was uploaded. I'm glad that I brought it along...' she thought as she closed the door.  
  
494 was waiting at the stairwell, holding the door for her. As she got closer to him, she noticed that he was looking at her differently; it was a look of contempt. She knew she had lost his trust.  
  
"What did you just do?" he growled.  
  
"I covered my ass, that's what I did. I just hope it works." Her eyes betrayed the lack of confidence she was feeling.  
  
As they reached the wall of the compound, 462 suddenly found herself falling to the ground. It took a moment to register that it wasn't her own clumsiness that had caused the action, but something - or someone - unseen had pulled her down. The force of it knocked the wind out of her lungs with a whoosh, and an agonizing pressure clenched her right leg. She tried to turn herself to see what the problem was, but by that time darkness had drawn her into it's murky depths.  
  
~~~~~~*****~~~~~~~  
  
REVIEW PLEASE! I need to know if I should carry on or just give up.  
  
(Thank you for the reviews so far...you are all so encouraging! If you have any suggestions, let me know!) 


	3. Chapter Three: What Went Wrong

Retribution

Disclaimer:

I own nothing here, except for Kia (X5 462).  Note, there is a bit of nasty language, but nothing worse than what has been on the show. I have attempted to stay true to form.  Reminder, this is a work in progress, so things may change some from here on out. (Note: this will not end as Season 2 did. ~Freak Nation was a truckload of crap to me. Just my opinion.~)

Thank you for the wonderful reviews so far!  (Stroking my ego, I love it!)  This chapter is going to bring you into 462's mind, and why she is seeking revenge against one of her own kind.

Author=s Note: Please note that Spy Ops is another division of Manticore. (Someone has to get the information to begin with, right?)  I am not in the business of confusing anyone here, but if I do, I=m sorry.  

~Thanks Miro, as always!~

Chapter 3: When did things go wrong?****

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~****

****

Lying in a pile of leaves, the mist of the morning was making her clothes cling to her body.  Her right leg was immobile.  Her memory from a few hours earlier was murky.  Thoughts came about being knocked down.  The cracking of bone.  It felt like an assault from weapon or a human.

She could feel eyes traveling over her as she raised her head cautiously.  462 opened hers just enough to meet 494's frigid glare.

"What the hell happened back there?"

Growling, he grabbing her chin. "I didn't want this.  I didn't want to be apart of this= mission. "

"Well tough shit, 494.  The whole situation is out of our hands now. We had an assignment that we had to follow.  I can=t help it if the intel was bad.  I needed to cover our tracks!@ 

Rasing her body from the ground, she met 494's fist.  The force knocked her down, only to allow her cat-like reflexes to twist her body and roll to her feet.

  


Quickly, he shot for her abdomen like a spear.  She rolled to her left, attempting to keep pressure off her crumpled leg. 

ASo this is your answer to our situation?" She panted.  "I think we could have discussed this instead of kicking each others ass, but if this is the way you want it...@                                                                                  

She scanned the ground for a weapon.  Discovering a large branch ten feet away, she shifted her weight, causing pain to scream from her lower body.  Knowing that the misery could be used in her favor, she swept up the club and violently turned toward her attacker.

The branch connected with 494's skull and snapped like a twig.  His body toppled to the ground and a bloody pool was increasing from the blow.  

Lightheaded from the impact, 494 pushed his aching body from the earth.  Turning toward her, a drop of blood landed on his lip.  Feeling the warmth of his own blood, he slipped his tongue out of his mouth and savored it.  Rage engulfed his features.  

Both leapt for one another and collided in a heap of flesh on the ground.  Fists were moving and an accelerated rate, some making contact with the body, some with dirt.  Rolling from side to side, 494 managed to shift his body over 462.  He held her arms for a moment, looking at her like she was fragile. 462 proceeded to head butt him and cause him to fall to her side.

She rolled herself over and rose to her feet.  AGet up!  What the hell is the matter with you, Soldier!  I thought that ol= Lydecker trained us better than that!@

He met her gaze and skyrocketed from the ground.  She threw her palms to him, preparing herself for the assault for which she begged.  The fuel that was her leg was making her adrenaline flow, she was prepared for whatever he brought.

His body flew into the air, over her shoulder and he swung his arm over her head from behind.  She threw her body forward, pulling his weight over her head and throwing him to the ground.  He scrambled to his feet and darted for her again.

Weakness.  Take full advantage of it.=  He swept his leg and made contact with hers.  Her body fell to the ground as the bone protruded through her jeans.

Pulling back, 494 stood up in front of her and reached behind his back.  A Glock quickly appeared.  No sooner than she saw it, it went off.

The heat of the bullet seared through her flesh and crimson emerged from the location of the shell.  Her black shirt began to glisten from the wound. She fell backward toward the ground, feeling all life drain from her as she tried to speak. 

  


494 moved in on her and slipped his hand inside the inner pocket of her jacket and retrieved the set of disks that she was safe keeping.  As he began to slip away toward the motorcycle, she whimpered, "Never abandon your Unit."

"Saboteurs are never a part of _my_ unit." He then heaved his injured body onto the bike and sped away.

462 laid immobile in the cold, crisp air.  Hopefully when the Search and Rescue Team came, she would still be alive.

0800 Hours

~~~~~~~~~

The concrete felt warm as it touched his back.  His mind was racing from the events of the last twelve hours.  Sensory overload was just taking over when he decided that clearing his mind would be the best.  He sat down on the edge of his bunk, pulling the pistol out from behind his back.  In a moment of haste, he threw up his bunk and tossed it into his footlocker.  He would have to take care of the pistol later.  He was due for briefing.

0810 Hours

~~~~~~~~~

"Report."

"Sir, the intel from the mission was recovered.  Unfortunately, 462 was attacked.  I attempted to retrieve her, but due to the mode of transportation I had available to me, I was unable to bring her in."

"Do you remember her location?"

"No Sir.  It was too dark, and there were no landmarks to refer to."

"Very well, we will have the S&S team see if they can recovery her. 462 must be recovered.  We cannot risk this kind of exposure.  494, I want you personally to look into 462's research for your next mission.  I will be briefing you shortly in regards to the mission.  Understood?"

"Yes Sir." He turned slightly way with a bead of sweat growing on his brow.


	4. Chapter Four: Rescue

Retribution

Disclaimer:

I own nothing here, except for Kia (X5 462).  Note, there is a bit of nasty language, but nothing worse than what has been on the show. I have attempted to stay true to form.  Reminder, this is a work in progress, so things may change some from here on out. (Note: this will not end as Season 2 did. ~Freak Nation was a truckload of crap to me. Just my opinion.~)

Thank you for the wonderful reviews so far!  (Stroking my ego, I love it!)  This chapter is going to bring you into 462's mind, and why she is seeking revenge against one of her own kind.

Author's Note: Please note that Spy Ops is another division of Manticore. (Someone has to get the information to begin with, right?)  I am not in the business of confusing anyone here, but if I do, I'm sorry.  

~Thanks Miro, as always!~  

~Note to the Nuns: You are such an inspiration...I love the fact that you all want to be Beta readers...it makes writing (and editing) so much easier.!~

Chapter 4: Rescue

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

****

The sun felt warm on her face.  The smell of dew and blood hung in the air.  She lifted her hand to block the rays of sun out of her eyes as she assessed the situation.  Raising her head, she glanced down at her chest.  It was completely covered in crusted blood.  Moving her hand over the wound, she realized that the situation could have been a lot worse.  

'At least he is a poor shot," she snorted to herself.  'A bullet to the shoulder is much better than in the heart.' Out of energy, her head smashed into the leaves beneath.

In the distance, she could hear the faint crushing of leaves under someone's feet.  As the footsteps became louder, she turned her head into the direction from where they were coming from.  A young woman approached her form on the ground and touched her face.

"Miss, are you okay?  Oh my, look at you. You have been shot! And your leg, well, I don't know what is wrong with it.  Let me get help!"

Gasping, 462 hooked the woman's arm.  "Please, no doctors.  Just take me somewhere and clean my wounds.  I need to get a hold of my family."

The woman was stunned by this, but complied.  " I will go back and get my car, and we will get this all taken care of."

"Thank you."

~ ~ ~**~ ~ ~**~ ~ ~

"494, have you been briefed on your mission?"

"I have Sir."

"So you are aware of the situation?"

"Yes, I am to take out the target, Robert Berrisford."

"Good, you will be leaving tomorrow. Dismissed."

Spinning on the heel of his boot, 494 passed by the commander's right hand man near the doorway. Nodding in approval as he approached, the lieutenant addressed his superior officer.

"Sir, the S&S team has not found 462, but she has reported in."

"So, she is still alive?  Any injuries?"

"Yes, I have sent several members of the S & S team to retrieve her and bring her back in.  She reported a GSW to the upper chest, and a fractured tibia."

"Good. I will debrief her in the morning, after we send out 494.  I want to know exactly happened on that away mission."


	5. Chapter Five: Debriefed

Disclaimer:

I own nothing here, except for Kia (X5 462). Note, there is a bit of nasty language, but nothing worse than what has been on the show. I have attempted to stay true to form. Reminder, this is a work in progress, so things may change some from here on out. (Note: this will not end as Season 2 did. ~Freak Nation was a truckload of crap to me. Just my opinion.~)

  
  


Thank you for the wonderful reviews so far! (Stroking my ego, I love it!) This chapter is going to bring you into 462's mind, and why she is seeking revenge against one of her own kind.

  
  


Author's Note: Please note that Spy Ops is another division of Manticore. (Someone has to get the information to begin with, right?) I am not in the business of confusing anyone here, but if I do, I'm sorry. 

  
  


~Thanks Miro, as always!~ 

  
  


~Note to the Nuns: You are such an inspiration...I love the fact that you all want to be Beta readers...it makes writing (and editing) so much easier.!~

  
  


  
  
  
  
  
  


Chapter 5: Debriefed

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


The light in her eye was becoming annoying, but she wouldn't allow herself to swat it away. She knew that it was there to help her, not to harm her. Nevertheless, it was unpleasant.

  
  


"Sir, she will recover from the gun shot wound. The leg will need to be splinted, but she will be fine."

  
  


"Thank you, Doctor. May I have a moment alone with her?"

  
  


"Certainly."

  
  


Turning to her, the commander moved toward the chair that sat next to the bed. 462 was confined in the hospital bed anticipating her demise. She whispered under her breath that 494 hadn't screwed everything up. She secretly hoped he was gone, so her hard work wasn't completely compromised.

  
  


"So, 462, what happened at that compound?"

  
  


"Sir, I am unsure. After the information was retrieved, 494 and I were in route back to the base. I was tripped up and my leg was broken. When I woke up, I was shot."

  
  


Rearranging himself, the commander leaned in on her and spoke directly in her face. "Something happened. There were no guards in the area. Tell me now or we will have to get you to explain under some, well lets just say, duress."

  
  


Obviously, the commander must have seen something in her expression give away her lie, but she was not accustomed to lying. Finally, she took in a ragged breath, and gave the details to him.

  
  


"Sir, he began to ask questions. Instead of deceiving him, I told him of the plans for the Berrisford Agenda. I didn't think that having additional information would be an issue. He didn't seem to believe that he was ready, and well, to be quite frank, I think he 'lost it'."

  
  


Moving back from her, he crossed his arms and huffed. "462, did you forget that this was 'his' first deep cover mission? Did 'you' forget how emotional your first deep cover mission was? Of all of my soldiers, I would figure that would you would remember. I did not expect this kind of behavior of you." Turning slightly he spit, "So, are you telling me that the mishap that landed you here in this bed is due to your incompetence? Because you fed too much information to 494, he, in your words, 'lost it'?"

  
  


"Yes Sir." 

  
  


With a look of disappointment, the Commander lifted himself from the chair and turned for the door. Looking back at her he responded, "Well, I hope that your information gave him an inside edge, because he left this morning." 

  
  


Confined to the bed, she could not pursue the Commander. "Sir, may I still be involved in the mission?"

  
  


"No, I think that there has been enough damage inflicted here. I think that you need to get a different perspective on your status. I am going to send you to the Wyoming Facility and let them use your skills for the time being. I will monitor you and transfer you back when I believe that you are ready."

  
  


She responded through gritted teeth, "Yes Sir."

  
  


The thought disgusted her that she would be sent to watch the tumbleweeds and play war games with X7's. As her fist connected the table next to her, she growled, "This sucks!"


	6. Chapter Six: Home

Retribution  
  
Disclaimer:  
  
I own nothing here, except for Kia (X5 462). Note, there is a bit of nasty language, but nothing worse than what has been on the show. I have attempted to stay true to form. Reminder, this is a work in progress, so things may change some from here on out. (Note: this will not end as Season 2 did. ~Freak Nation was a truckload of crap to me. Just my opinion.~)  
  
Thank you for the wonderful reviews so far! (Stroking my ego, I love it!) This chapter is going to bring you into 462's mind, and why she is seeking revenge against one of her own kind.  
  
Author's Note: Please note that Spy Ops is another division of Manticore. (Someone has to get the information to begin with, right?) I am not in the business of confusing anyone here, but if I do, I'm sorry.  
  
~Thanks Miro, as always!~  
  
~Note to the Nuns: You are such an inspiration...I love the fact that you all want to be Beta readers...it makes writing (and editing) so much easier.!~  
  
Chapter 6: Home  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The dusty air that swirled around 462's body was sweltering. Her fair skin felt tight over her petite frame. Her physique had accustomed to the dampness of the Pacific Northwest and tightened with displeasure at the drastic change in climate. The thought hadn't even occurred to her that she was still in her dark BTU's and the green gear was making the heat even more oppressive.  
  
She grabbed her bag from the young helicopter pilot and gave him a false smile. She was going to be giving a lot more of those till she got away from this hell hole.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it. Don't worry, you'll be back before you know it."  
  
"Yeah, I guess."  
  
She slung the pack over her shoulder and made her way to the welcoming committee. Most of the faces were overly familiar.  
  
"462, lovely to have you back home. Hope you didn't miss us too much."  
  
He stood as she always could remember him addressing his children, hard yet tender. She learned so much from him. She owed him her life. Yet, she didn't care.  
  
"Sir, I am exhausted from the flight. May I bunk down for a few hours before Briefing?"  
  
A small smile tugged at the corner of his lips. "Sure. We don't want our special guest to get worn out on her first day."  
  
He bent down slowly to the youngster to his right and whispered something into her ear. She moved toward 462, and slowly tilted her head, urging her to follow. Throwing her pack higher on her shoulder, she followed.  
  
Everything here was the same as it was two years ago. Fond memories of learning, not implementing. She was a good student, and had often been rewarded for it. Then in one brief moment, her happy little life had been shattered by a man she barely even knew. At least in the back of her mind, she knew that one day she would get her just reward. Patience was something that she had learned over the two years she had been away from here.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
"WAKE UP! THIS ISN'T NEVER NEVER LAND! GET YOUR ASS OUT OF BED!"  
  
Startled, 462 flipped out of her bunk and landed solidly on her feet.  
  
"Nice to see you are out of dreamland, 462. Do you think that your enemies will ever announce themselves while you lie there snoring?"  
  
"No Sir!"  
  
"Good. I have a special assignment for you. Follow me."  
  
Throwing her hat over a pile of blond hair, she scurried down the hall after the Colonel.  
  
"Sit down, 462."  
  
She complied.  
  
"I know that you are aware of the twelve X5's that escaped back in '09. I have some intel that I would like you to review and see if you can come up with a dossier to bring one of them back in." He tossed her the file.  
  
The small folder dangled limply between her knees. "Colonel Lydecker, I thought that was confidential information. Only several individuals have access to it."  
  
"Consider yourself one of the elite. I need to have someone I can trust evaluate this information in order for us to bring them back in. Exposure is a slippery slope when you are dealing with the government." Leaning back, his chair groaned in protest.  
  
She quickly glanced over the file. "How much time do I have?"  
  
"Six months. That is how long your vacation from the Northwest Territory is right?" A crooked smile parted his lips.  
  
"Yes Sir."  
  
The chair grumbled again when he rose from it. He slowly stepped away from the desk and came around it to stand in front of her.  
  
"Don't share this with anyone. I am putting myself into a dangerous position by letting you do this. Understood?"  
  
A sparkle of hope passed in her eyes. She welcomed this distraction. "Yes Sir!"  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
The ray of light the flashlight gave was dismal. With her enhanced vision it was easy for her to see the print, but she would have to review the photos in better conditions than in her quarters. The lights had gone out two hours ago, so she resorted to the limited resources she had available.  
  
The information that Lydecker had given her was astonishing. After the events of that cold night back in 2009, Manticore had obviously not been too keen on sharing the details of the escape with the X5s left behind and had prohibited them from discussing the shameful incident. Facts that she never knew as no one was allowed to speak of the events of that cold night back in 2009.  
  
With the file still on her lap, 462 was suddenly overcome by flashing images of that night. She could see the rounds of gun fire and hear the screaming... still smell the cold air that came in from the broken windows... and could still feel how jealous she and the remaining X5's had been of the few who had been brave enough to leave...  
  
Then the images of the days since came to her. The training, the abuse, the brainwashing...  
  
The file flew across her quarters. She sprung up and began beating her fist into her bunk. Every direct hit brought on tears. After an endless amount of time, she refrained, only to notice that her knuckles were covered with blood. "Great! How do I explain this?"  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~  
  
Physical training had always been one activity that 462 enjoyed. She was trained to be alert, organized, and quick. The excessive amount of discipline was beginning to wear on her nerves. The Lieutenants were relentless. They demanded physical perfection out of her, and used her as a tool to educate the younger X Series.  
  
The mental games they played on her were grueling. Some were simple. Some were demanding. Most were arranged in a manner that left her without a single chance of victory. With the extreme stress to her mind and body, she was too distracted by her pain to focus on Lydecker's file.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****  
  
2300 Hours  
  
"I need some fuckin' light! How am I supposed to be able to look at this shit without a real light bulb? Lydecker is out of his fucking mind! Screw this..."  
  
The blanket ruffled and the file darted from underneath. She needed more time during the day to do her research. She was irate with everyone that came near her. Everyday that passed made the next one seem as endless as the first.  
  
"You alright in there?"  
  
Looking at the door, she realized that her temper tantrum must have been out loud. She slowly made her way to the entry and peeked out.  
  
"Hey." A man about her age greeted her at the door.  
  
"Hey." She whispered.  
  
"You know, you weren't whispering a few minutes ago." His lips parted slightly, smiling.  
  
"I know. I have anger management issues."  
  
"By the way, Hello. My name is Biggs." Another small smile thinned his lips.  
  
"You gave yourself a name? I don't have one, just a designation." She shuffled her feet.  
  
"Ah, you need a name. What do you think of Kia? Nice and short. Kinda sounds cute, doesn't it?" His dark eyes met hers as she considered his offer.  
  
"Sure. I like it. " Her blue eyes glistened as he started to move away.  
  
"I need to get back to my post. Maybe I will see you later?" He slipped his hand though his hair nervously.  
  
Blushing, she replied, "I would like that. Better get back before Lydecker finds out that you aren't at your post."  
  
Slowly she slipped back into her quarters. She could hear his footsteps fading away down the hall. That was the most exhilarating feeling that had ever coursed through her enhanced body.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****  
  
"So, what can you tell me, 462?"  
  
"Sir, I have not had adequate time or means to review the data."  
  
"Well, what do you need? "  
  
  
  
"Less time spent on basic training and more time allotted for intel work"  
  
"Fine. I need you to focus on this. I will take care of everything."  
  
"Thank you, Sir."  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****  
  
The slim laptop computer was perfect. Her notes were organized and she had uploaded the photos as soon as the scanner arrived. Reviewing the material would be easier with tools that weren't archaic. She could have struck two rocks together to get more light than what her dim flashlight could produce.  
  
Picking through the stuff that Lydecker trusted her with was intriguing. After sifting through all twelve X5's, she found the one she felt was the easiest target. 493.  
  
Fanning out the details, she stumbled across the only photo of him in the pile. On the back was scribbled his designation, height, weight, and age. An innocent and bright-eyed ten year-old child at the time of the escape. Now, it was up to her to attempt to recover him, and bring him home.  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****  
  
He was sloppy about leaving a bloody trail for Manticore to intercept. Several murders had occurred recently and all the victims were tattooed with his barcodes and their teeth were extracted. It was puzzling that the teeth were ending up in several catholic churches. She didn't understand the reasoning for this behavior, and the thought made the hair on her arms tingle. Disturbed, she made a note in the file:  
  
493 is unlikely aware of his actions. He may be armed and extremely dangerous if encountered. CAUTION IS REQUIRED - COMBATIVE/IRRATIONAL BEHAVIOR  
  
"So, what do you have for me, 462?"  
  
Pulling her head out of the file, she replied, "Sir, I believe that 493 is the most exploitable target."  
  
  
  
"And what led you to that conclusion?"  
  
She rose out of her chair and reached for the folder on her bunk. "This."  
  
Lydecker snatched the file and flopped it open. There were several pictures in the file with yellow sticky notes attached. Scanning them, his face hardened.  
  
Inside, she was grinning. Of all the information she had reviewed, the photographs had yielded the most information. By looking at the crime scene photos, 462 had been able to determine the general vicinity in which 493 was hiding. The bodies that were recovered by investigators were all found near a church. Of course, it took some time to find out which one, but after she was given the computer to hack into the police records, she was able to locate a small catholic parish outside of Seattle in no time.  
  
"Good work. I will have a team converge on this position and see what turns up." He then exited her quarters.  
  
She stood staring off into the location of where the Colonel had just stood, not comprehending that she was not invited on the team. When the thought finally occurred to her, she stormed over to the computer and began to pound on the keys. Mumbling to herself, she hacked her way into the security system. "If I am not going along, at least I will know what happened, Assholes!"  
  
~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****  
  
The months passed, and so had a thousand tumbleweeds. As she stood on the concrete stab, with the wind chasing her golden hair, she knew that she would never return to this forsaken place. After six months of physical and mental training, she vowed to herself that she would never speak one extra word to anyone again. It wasn't worth the hell she had been through. She was looking forward to returning to her post in Washington, back to creating missions, not living them. 


	7. Chapter Seven: Psy Ops

Disclaimer:

~~~~~~~~

I own nothing here, except for Kia (X5 462). Note, there is a bit of nasty language, but nothing worse than what has been on the show. I have attempted to stay true to form. Reminder, this is a work in progress, so things may change some from here on out. (Note: this will not end as Season 2 did. ~Freak Nation was a truckload of crap to me. Just my opinion.~)

  
  


Credit where credit it due: 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Donna Lynn, wherever you may be, this is partly your work as well, thank you for posting the challenge. I have made some changes to the original.

  
  


Dedication:

~~~~~~~~~

To all the Nuns at the CoJ. I love you guys. And a special dedication to Miro - my beta. I love you Dahling. You are the best.

  
  


Author's Note:

~~~~~~~~~~~

Please note that Spy Ops is another division of Manticore. (How else are they going to get their Intel?) I hope this doesn't cause any confusion. Please, no Hair Dryers allowed - it is only fiction for fun.

  
  
  
  


Chapter Seven: Psy Ops

  
  


The ride was silent and endless. The reflection he examined in the glass was beginning to wear on his nerves. He closed his eyes, envisioning Rachel's face and the explosion. Even with his speed and agility, he was unable to prevent the inevitable. And now, what would be his fate? He would have rather placed himself in that car instead of seeing the betrayal in her eyes as she fought him on the steps of the Berrisford Estate an hour earlier.

  
  


Suddenly, a chirping phone pulled him from his thoughts. 

  
  


"Jones" 

  
  


"Here it comes. Shoot him. Then bring him back so we can pick him apart!" 494 mused.

  
  


"Yes Sir. We have him. We are about twenty minutes out. Understood." As the dark agent slapped his phone shut, he turned and glared at 494.

  
  


"What?" He questioned.

  
  


Smoothly, Jones responded. "Nothing, nothing at all."

  
  


The silence continued for the remainder of the journey. As they approached the gate, Jones motioned to the driver, "Take a right, Frank. He needs to be debriefed immediately, per the Lieutenant's orders."

His palms began to sweat. Bugs were crawling in his tousled hair. 'This is not good.' Typically, he would not have to brief the Lieutenant until he was able to make a full written report.

  
  


As they turned the corner, he sensed exactly were he was going. A tall white marble building loomed in the distance. It was where all soldiers feared to go. Psy Ops. Rumors swirled about shocking stories of the rogues that had been sent there and never returned to duty. 

  
  


As the building grew larger, two X5's were waiting to greet them. One of the series was a dark haired male, about the same size as 494. The other was female and was strikingly familiar. 

  
  


Filling his frame, he cleared his throat and reached for the door's handle. "Well, it was nice knowin' ya, Frank."

  
  


He slowly pulled up on the handle and stepped out. The X5s were on him before he released the door. "Hey guys. I am not going to fight, so don't worry about it."

  
  


The dark haired male quickly countered, "We have our orders. Come with us."

  
  


494 gave a toothy grin to the guy. "Yeah, that is what you say to everyone, I'm sure."

  
  


~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~

  
  


Looking toward the heavy steel door of the building, he could almost make out a figure. As they inched closer, he could see the stubby Lieutenant on the steps adjusting his tweed sports jacket. 

  
  


"Ah 494. I see you have met 475 and 463." He grinned.

  
  


"Yes, Sir."

  
  


The grin faded turned to a furrowed brow. "I must admit 494, I am disappointed with your performance. What possessed you act in such irrational manner? You were told what you were to do. Do you have a problem following orders?"

  
  


"No Sir. No problem with following orders." 

  
  


"So, what made you do what you did?" 

  
  


"Sir, I do not know how to answer your question." 

  
  


"I don't have time for this game, 494. Do you know why you are here, at Psy Ops?"

  
  


"No Sir."

  
  


"We located your twin, 493. His corpse was recovered near a small church outside of Seattle. After a comprehensive autopsy, it was brought to our attention that his DNA may have had some tags that pointed to his disturbing behavior. Therefore, we believe it is in Manticore's best interests that we evaluate you. Besides, your conduct on this mission brings us a huge amount of distress."

  
  


"Sir, permission to speak freely?"

  
  


"No. There will be no further discussion on this issue. Please take him to the Lab so the analysis can begin." He quickly trotted down the steps and abandoned the three X Series at the doorstep of the building.

  
  


~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~

  
  


Being pushed into the building by 475 and 463, a strong odor of antiseptic and paint attacked his nostrils. This environment was way beyond a hospital and his body was fully aware of it. The two escorts lifted his legs from the floor to reduce the vice-like grip they had on his arms to move his body along more efficiently.

  
  


His breathing grew rapid as his eyes locked on the double doors at the end of the corridor. Adrenaline filled his veins and his body stiffened.

  
  


"But I didn't do anything wrong!" His voice cracked.

  
  


"494, we have our orders. Don't make this any more difficult than it has to be." 463 replied smoothly.

  
  


Suddenly he twisted his body to unclamp the grip of the two X5s. Landing on his hands and knees, he quickly pushed himself off the floor and began to run down the hallway. As he reached the door he came through moments before, his feet disappeared from underneath his frame and he hit the marble floor. Rolling on his back, he winced as sharp sting attacked his side. He shifted his eyes toward the pain and witnessed a hypodermic needle withdraw from his ribs. His muscles relaxed and he became lifeless. 

  
  


A female emerged from the corner. "Take him down to the chair." A few strands of her long dark hair had fallen into her face from attacking the escapee. She waived in the direction of the double doors with the syringe still in her hand. "I will be there in a minute." She slipped the cap back on the syringe then disappeared again from the X5s sight.

  
  


The pair lifted the limp form off the cold marble and effortlessly hauled him down the corridor. As they approached the end of the corridor, the doors automatically opened allowing access to the room.

  
  


The body was tossed into the chair with little care. His head bobbled for a moment as the assistants quickly strapped his appendages before the drugs wore off.

  
  


~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~

  
  


Slowly his pupils were able to focus. 475 and 463 were gone, but in their place were two white coat clad females. They cautiously moved away from him as they noticed that he was aware of their presence.

  
  


Moving his attention way from the coats, he focused on the other immediate surroundings. A small sliver tray was positioned to his right. The tray was standard hospital equipment, but the contents lying upon it were not. To his left was some sort of antique-like machine with electric nodes stacked neatly on top that seemed to be wireless. The relic resembled something similar to a lie detector, but he figured Manticore was more adept than that considering the nodes. But then this was Psy Ops and anything was possible here.

  
  


~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~

  
  


Bouncing into the room with the syringe dangling from her fingertips, the dark haired female quizzed one of the occupied assistants. "Well, what do you think? Do you honestly believe that this X5 will carry the same genetic markers as his twin?" 

  
  


"Mia, we have no clue," one snipped. " Dr. Chase hasn't had a chance to evaluate 494 yet. Will you relax a bit? This is not going to be that difficult for you." 

  
  


Puckering her face she whined, "I don't know. According to the file, this one has had some problems. His last two away missions got 'uuuugly'."

  
  


The automatic doors abruptly split, catching the girls' attention. A tall woman with dark skin and hair to match strolled casually into the room.

  
  


Dryly, Dr. Chase addressed the youthful assistants. "Please allow myself and Mia a moment alone with the subject." 

  
  


~~~~*****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~

  
  


Awake for the whole exchange that took place moments ago, 494 began to scrutinize this Mia person. 'Why is she here? Obviously she ain't a shrink the way she paraded in here.'

  
  


Moving the tray way from the right side of the chair, Dr. Chase approached him slowly. "My name is Dr. Chase, and I have been assigned to evaluate your mental status. This is my assistant, Mia. She is an X5 that has been chosen to assist me for your re-indoctrination."

  
  


He licked his cracked lips. "Re-indoctrination?"

  
  


Straightening herself, she recited, "Re-indoctrination is the process of bringing a damaged solider back to the basics and making him or her fit for duty again. The process is estimated to take up to six months, depending solely on progress made by the individual."

  
  


"I don't understand. I thought this was because of 493. What is this damaged solider and fit for duty crap?" His features hardened.

  
  


Dr. Chase slowly moved away from him and motioned for Mia to answer.

  
  


Mia bounced her way to the chair and put her face up to his. "Hi! Your progress will be monitored and when it is believed that you will no longer pose a risk for Manticore or yourself, you will be commissioned for duty." She grinned at him and turned to Dr. Chase for approval.

"Well, enough small talk. We have a lot to do, so lets get started." 

  
  


~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~

  
  


His body lay limply on the musty mattress. At this point, the rats in this basement could have gnawed off his legs and he wouldn't have cared. His head throbbed and black and blue marks were beginning to appear on his forearms. Whatever those two were pumping into his veins, it was killing him slowly. He could have sworn that they were laughing at him at one point. Unfortunately, this was just the first day of this torture. 

  
  


And what made the day even more pleasurable was when they brought out the old films. He remembered those from the good old days in Wyoming, where they were played in heavy rotation after the twelve X5's ran. All he could see flashing in his mind's eye was DUTY… MISSION… DISCIPLINE. He dared not to sleep, as those two harpies may come back and throw him in that chair again for round two. 

  
  


'Why are they doing this to me?' He thought he knew, but now that was just a fuzzy thought. The only thing he could remember was that something went wrong, but when?

  
  


~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~

  
  


Day after day, he was dropped into the chair like a piece of meat hitting a grill. And by the time they were done with him, he wished they would kill him. That had to be easier than this re-indoctrination that he was facing day after day. First it was lasers, then the drugs. What next?

  
  


~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~

  
  
  
  


Dr. Chase was already preparing the hypodermics when the guards brought him in and dumped him into her device of insanity. His arms were already so severely damaged from the needles that she made a mental note to use his legs if necessary. 

  
  


Turning to her subject, she addressed him. "So how are you today, 494? Comfortable?"

  
  


He regarded her with an empty stare. His eyes did not blink. She shifted her attention to him, observing him from a distance. If his chest had not been heaving up and down, she would have thought he was dead.

  
  


"Dr. Chase, what would you like me to do?" Mia chirped as she tilted her head to the left and the right, trying to catch 494's attention without success.

  
  


Flipping through her file, Dr, Chase finally heard her words. "Oh, yes. Let's try something a bit different today, shall we 494? I am sure that you are getting tired of the films and drugs."

  
  


'You have no idea.'

  
  


Stepping over a pile of cords on the floor, the Doctor approached him and began to remove the restraints that had been cutting of his circulation for the better part of the last month.

  
  


"Today we are going to begin with having you do a mission in a simulated environment, and if you successfully complete our virtual mission, no drugs. If not, well, you know the drill." 

  
  


Dr. Chase motioned to Mia to assist her with removing his abused body from the chair and slowly guide him to a door that he had not noticed during all of his visits to this unholy place. 

  
  


The pair gently guided him through the doorway and propped him against the coarse brick wall and slowly closed the door behind them. Blackness occurred for a few seconds until his eyes adjusted. 

  
  


"Now, notice that you are in a dark room." Dr. Chase's voice echoed in his ears. "This is where your mission is going to start. Find the door and then follow the simulation from there."

  
  


~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~

  
  


The room that he was in was dark, but not completely black. His enhanced vision lacked the ability to make out the floor plan of the room. There had to be some sort of trick to getting some light in this place. 

  
  


Fumbling around, he found what felt like a switch. Flipping it up, light flooded his retinas. His eyes burned momentarily from the intensity, but then adjusted. The welcomed light provided an opportunity to survey the room. To his dismay, he was in the same room in this virtual world that he had just left in the real one. 

  
  


He glanced at the chair. It was empty here except for a tan envelope. He slowly crept over to the chair and gingerly picked up the packet. 

  
  


Tugging on the seal, it revealed a handwritten note on a piece of pink stationery. 'Hello 494, this is Mia. I will be leaving you notes such as this during this mission. Please make sure that you read them so you know what to do. Now, you need to get out of here. Toodles…Mia'

  
  


494 groaned to himself. 'I can't believe this. I am taking orders from the Sorority Sister? I am as good as dead!'

  
  


Evaluating where he was, he slowly began his exit out of the building that was holding him captive. He noticed that this simulation was strikingly familiar to the actual building he was in. The walls, the floors, and even the shadows were the same. This was amazing. 

  
  


He slid down the corridor and approached the heavy steel door that he recalled as the front door to the building and stopped. He suddenly realized that there was going to be an obstacle of some sort on the other side of this door. He pondered for a moment on how he was going to handle the situation and then a pink piece of paper slid under the door.

  
  


'Hey, wise choice. Okay, open the door.'

  
  


As ordered, he slowly opened the steel door. The sunlight made his eyes wince. He hadn't seen the sun in over a month, and he now recalled that fact. Holding his hand over his forehead he peered out into the distance. It appeared that there was a person standing off into the distance, waving to him, urging him to come. Figuring it was Mia, he swaggered out of the building and began the trek across the campus.

  
  


He made it about ten feet before his legs were taken out from beneath him. He snapped his head to see the face of his attacker and his heart skipped a beat. He appeared to be face to face with himself.

  
  


"Now, cockiness isn't going to save your life, you know." Barked the Clone.

  
  


"What the hell is this?" He barked back.

  
  


The Clone swung his arm around 494's head and placed him neatly in a headlock. "This is 'yourself' telling 'you' to be more careful. Don't 'you' want to get out of this joint?"

  
  


Throwing his head forward, he pulled his clone to his knees and flipped him over his back. His action created the reaction of the clone loosing his grip and falling flatly on the ground.

  
  


"Good counter, I wasn't expecting 'you' to fight back, considering how weak 'you' have become." A small smirk flashed across his perfect features.

  
  


Annoyed with this arrogant copy of himself, he dusted his hands of him and began to stomp away, avoiding any additional contact.

  
  


A tapping on his shoulder reminded him that the Clone was still there. As he turned, his fist made direct contact with his reflection's face and the simulation ended.

  
  


"So, you didn't care for him, I guess?" Dr. Chase's soft voice whispered in his ears.

  
  


"Am I supposed to answer that?" He snapped.

  
  


"Yes, please do 494. Enlighten me." Smoothing her tone even more.

  
  


His thoughts rushed him as he stood in the darkness. "I wasn't expecting it. Why would you think that making me stare at a carbon copy of myself would help me?"

  
  


Stillness ensued for a moment, followed by exposure from the darkness. Dr. Chase stood in the doorway with a look of satisfaction. "The reasoning behind him was to make you aware of your surroundings, remember your training. Following orders is one thing but to carry them out is another." She swaggered across the room to meet his glare. She gently reached out and smoothed several strands of flyaway hair.

  
  


He delivered a puzzled look to her. "So, is all this really because of my crazy twin or is it something that I did on a prior mission?" His gaze clouded and a vague memory tickled is brain, but the only item that he could conjure up was a gun in a footlocker.

  
  


He mood shifted. "I am not at liberty to say. Mia help 494 back to the chair. I have a few more tests I would like to run before we call the guards."

  
  


Mia bounced into the room and swung her arm around his waist. She could feel his muscles constrict from her contact, and if it was either unwanted or happy greeted. Unsure, she gave her usual toothy smile and began pulling him back into the observation room.

  
  


~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~

  
  


Dr. Chase attention turned to her assistant. "Mia, hook up the monitors. I want heart rate, and brain waives. If he spikes today, then we know that we are making progress." 

  
  


Mia wheeled the monitor to the head of the chair. She glanced down and caught his eyes looking her over. A lock of his matted hair was pasted against his forehead and obscuring his vision. Gracefully, she swept it way and gave him a small smile. There was no reaction to her gesture.

  
  


She continued diligently placing the nodes on various places on his body carefully making sure that each connection was secure. 

  


"All done, Dr. Chase. What else would you like me to do?" Mia chirped in her pretentious tone.

  
  


Dr. Chase stood still for a few moments before she responded, staring blankly at her subject. "Well, lets try a simulation without the drugs again and then evaluate his performance, then go from there."

  
  


He was beginning to welcome the darkness that the virtual room was providing on what was becoming a daily basis. The drugs had become less frequent, allowing his strength to almost fully return. Dr. Chase hadn't even let Mia touch him in weeks, which made him ecstatic. That squeaky voice and hyperactivity was wearing on his nerves, drugs or not.

  
  


Light flooded his eyes again. He crouched down as low as he could get, remembering that in the last simulation, he was struck from behind because he was just standing there, not anticipating any action as soon as the program was loaded. 

  
  


Observing his location, he realized that he was in a heavily wooded area with overgrown bushes and grass that came up to his chin. Slowly inching his way up to a large boulder, he peered around it. Seeing nothing threatening, he rose from his current position to get a better look of the area.

  
  


As he rose, he heard a voice, a horribly familiar voice that he could not place. 

  
  


"So, 494, almost back in the real world again after five and a half months of torture?"

  
  


He swept the area, trying to pin point the location of the voice. 

  
  


"Now don't tell me that you have been so drugged up that you forgot about me? I would be so disappointed, especially after what you did to me."

  
  


Trying not to allow his faded memories interfere in what could be his last virtual mission, he looked above him into the trees.

  
  


"I see you found me, congratulations!" A tight grin formed across a face. "You know, I kinda thought you were appealing when I saw you in your cell the night before we left on that intel mission and I didn't say anything to you. Probably would have been better off if I did, then maybe you wouldn't have shot me." 462 dropped out of the tree next to him, staring directly into his bewildered stare.

  
  


"I don't know who you are…what do you want?"

  
  


"Not much really, just the last six months of my life back. You know Wyoming is kind of shitty this time of year." She gave just enough distance between them so that their noses didn't touch.

  
  


Offended that she was in his personal space, he stepped back just to watch her match his stride till his back was against a tree.

  
  


Confused and unsure of how to react to her rage, he smoothed his furrowed brow and addressed her as politely as one could when pinned to a tree. "What the hell is the matter with you?"

  
  


She slapped one of her hands on the tree directly next to his head and leaned in on him. He could smell the cinnamon scent of the gum she was smacking as she began to speak.

  
  


"If you could only understand how much pressure is put on to someone who always seems to out perform themselves mission after mission and then have it taken away by some jacked up pompous ass, then you might understand why I am just a bit unstable! " Her stance became even more rigid as she spoke.

  
  


'What would be the most appropriate way to get out of this situation?' 

  
  


He glided one hand up to the side of her face and softly brushed her cheek, closed his eyes and whispered. "I'm Sorry."

  
  


Opening his eyes, Dr. Chase began forcefully pulling the nodes off of him. She motioned to Mia that the session was over without saying a word. She scanned the printout of the machine. A small smile tugged on her lips.

  
  


"Well, look at that. Progress. Congratulations, no drugs today." 

  
  
  
  


~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~

  
  


On this particular morning, the gorilla-like guards did not haul him to the chair, but instead took him from the basement to barracks on campus and gave him some down time to shower and shave. 

  
  


Setting the razor down on the lip of the sink, he gazed into the mirror. He was proud of the fact that he made it through, but he was unclear on why they picked apart his brain. His memory was faded about most of the experience but all he knew that is was an experience that he would not want to go through again. Stepping away from any further thought on the subject, he picked up the razor and tossed it into the garbage can attached to the wall.

  
  


~~~~****~~~****~~~****~~~~

  
  


The balding Lieutenant was patiently waiting for Dr. Chase outside the Psy Ops building for her arrival. "Well done, Dr. Chase. You say that he is fit for duty?"

  
  


Annoyed that he was anxiously sitting on her doorstep, she quipped, "Yes, Lieutenant, 494 is fit for duty." She strode past him and proceeded to enter the building, hoping that the small little man would not follow her.

  
  


"Wait, Doctor. I have a few questions for you."

  
  


She hauled open the rusty door to the building. "If you have any questions, please refer to my report." Quickly, she disappeared behind the door signaling for him to leave.

  
  


~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~

  
  


He was a proud man, and admired him with the highest regard. As he fumbled through Dr. Chase's report, he could see his own reflection in the glass, a smile spreading infectiously across his features.

  
  


Beaming, he gently opened the door to the room. 494 glanced up to the Lieutenant and stood at attention.

  
  


"Sir."

  
  


He waved his hand still smiling. "At ease. I must say 494, it is nice to have you back for duty. I have several things I need one of my finest to address." 

  
  


"Looking forward to whatever you have in mind, Sir." A small glimmer appeared in his eye.

  
  


"Excellent. Sit down and lets get started."

  
  


~~~~****~~~~****~~~~****~~~~

  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
